Just you and me
by The Past
Summary: OneShot. ROMY. Bobby catches the two local Southerners during a private moment. PG rating for mild sexual suggestions.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rogue, Gambit, Logan, Iceman or the X-Men. I bow down to Marvel for their creation. If I did own them, Remy would have his shirt off more often...._

----

Grumbling to himself Bobby stumbled out of his room and down the hall to the stairs in a half-conscious state, yawning as he dropped down them and intending to go to the kitchen. Hunger had driven him out of his sleep, not that he was asleep for long. It was little past 3:30am and Bobby regularly didn't turn in until 1am - then normally sleeping in until midday unless Cyclops decided to surprise everyone with an early morning training session in the Danger Room.

But Bobby had a mission.

The mission: The left over pizza in the refrigerator and the consumption of it.

It was originally Jeans turn to cook, and that she did or at least tried to until Gambit stepped in. She had decided on spaghetti with a heavy tomato sauce and was well on the way making the sauce when the Cajun had entered the kitchen and started making 'helpful' suggestion on how to improve it. 'Jeanie it needs dis.' 'Jeanie it needs dat.' 'Jeanie ya're puttin' too much in, chere.' 'Jeanie, ya should let Gambit make de sauce.' In the end Gambit ended up with the - luckily not that hot - sauce poured over his head and Jean ended up storming out of the kitchen. Until she heard his next line.

Having tasted the sauce that was dripping down his face Gambit had proclaimed. "Gambit told ya dat ya 'ad put too much salt in it chere, needs cayenne pepper too.'

It was just lucky for the thief that Rogue and Wolverine were in the kitchen at the same time, as it took them both to protect Gambit from the powerful telekinetic. Not that it worried him, he just stood behind the nearly invincible Rogue and grinned as Logan tried to calm Jean down.

Thus, pizza was ordered.

Bobby chuckled to himself. When it came to cooking Gambit always had a comment to make about what should be done, but then again he did with everything. But it was fine by Bobby, in fact he thought it turned out great. Jean wasn't the best cook in the mansion and Bobby didn't want to kill his taste buds with one of Gambit's spicy dishes that him and Rogue loved so much.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs the icy X-Man paused in turning towards the kitchen upon seeing a faint glow of light coming from the slit of an opening in the living rooms door. Quietly opening the door he peeked in to see the TV was the source of the light and its audience of two intently watching the images.

Stretched over the couch was Gambit, his back resting against one arm of the couch with his long legs bent at the knee and the base of his feet perched on the cushions. Relaxing between his bent legs was Rogue, her back resting comfortably against Remy's chest as one of her gloved hands lay on the top of his thigh. In turn one of the Cajuns arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as his free - and gloved - hand gently brushed through the Southern belle's hair.

Both were dressed for bed. Rogue had on long black cotton pants that covered her white knee-high socks and a long-sleeved hooded red satin top, her trademark and necessary gloves resting on her hands - also white to match her socks. It made Bobby frown as Rogue was famous amongst her peers for loving green, not black and red - excluding Gambit's eyes. He concluded the outfit was properly a gift from the Cajun, and was surprised that he had given her red instead of his typical fuchsia pink. As far as Iceman was concerned no male should **EVER** wear pink.

Gambit's own attire matched Rogue's colors. Black boxers with red playing cards all over them - no surprise there - and a white muscle top with full black gloves. Bobby suppressed a giggle. What next? Matching underwear for the two of them? (1)

Looking past the couple Bobby made a face at what was on the screen, some sort of black and white movie that didn't make any sense to him. It took a moment for his semi-asleep brain to comprehend that the film was actually in another language: French. _And not even a subtitle in sight_. Bobby thought, then realized that both of the Southerners were fluent in French, Rogue just didn't use it much as Gambit. Even with the lack of any English the screen showed a young couple talking, the passion in their voices making the scene very tender.

Bobby's vision dropped from the TV to realize the couple off screen weren't actually watching the movie. Rogue had her head tilted back on Gambit's shoulder and was looking up at his face, both with a gentle smile on their faces and completely lost in each others eyes. Her hand was now moving slowly along the top of his thigh as his hand around her waist was creeping its way up towards her chest.

As Remy's hand brushed against the underside of her breasts Rogue had lifted her free hand to rest on the side of his face, running her covered fingers along the stubble of his cheek. Bobby heard a sigh escape her lips as the thief swept some loose pieces of white hair off her face, tenderly looping them behind her ear as he tilted his face down even more towards her, stopping just short of their skin making contact. Bobby's eyebrows shot up at how close they were to danger of absorption but the two kept just enough distance between them to prevent it.

Bobby quickly suppressed a yelp as a hand landed on his shoulder and his feet actually left the ground.

"Leave them alone, bub." Logan said quietly, not wanting to disturb the couple. He had seen Rogue and Gambit a hour earlier when he came down for a beer and left them to watch their French movie of theirs. It was some romance crap that he had no interest in, his kind of movies involved a lot of blood and violence.

From his seat in the kitchen he could just hear them speak in French and English - which they happily switched between at random - to each other, talking of stuff more romantic and passionate than any movie could portray. He didn't mind the quiet chatter, but he was now permanently stuck with several mental images he never needed of the Cajun or Rogue, and strong feeling of gratefulness that he didn't understand French as he could only imagine what mental images that would hold. He never knew Rogue has such a kinky side to her.

Turning on his heels Logan led the way into the kitchen, having closed the door to the living room as quietly as he could to stop any more Peeping Toms spying on the two. Bobby followed behind, remember suddenly why he had came down here in the first place.

"How long they been there?"

"Over a hour." Logan grunted as he took his seat at the heavy wooden table in the kitchen, dropping his feet onto the tabletop and leaning the chair back as he picked up his half full bottle of beer.

Bobby opened his mouth to make some smart remark about Rogue and Gambit when he froze in the doorway, without the help of his powers. Scattered on the table in front of the local wolverine was not only several bottles of beer but an empty pizza box. **The** pizza box.

----

Remy smiled down at his chere at the touch of her silky gloves he had brought her on his face. It wasn't as good as her actual skin but he could feel some of her heat seep through the material. It was almost as good as some of his dreams he had of her, less of her skin was showing and she wasn't in certain positions but this was real.

He had found Rogue down here several hours ago watching a movie marathon on old French romance films and upon seeing him she had invited him to stay. He had hoped to have found her, either in here, the kitchen, or her bedroom so had worn his pair of full fingered gloves. It seemed she had been anticipating the same thing, being covered from head to toe in her full body sleep wear that she only wore when they were in the same bedroom together. Or at least that was what he hoped she was wearing it for. Just because they couldn't touch skin to skin didn't mean they couldn't though clothing.

In the end they had paid little attention to the movies once he was seated on the couch next to her and had pulled Rogue close to him. First it started with them just chatting about everyday stuff before it got into more private and personal stuff, then no words at all. He was content in just looking into those amazing green eyes of hers... at the moment.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rogue bolted up from where she rested against his chest, just missing from making skin contact with Remy's face. A scream in a mansion full of mutants - especially ones who had made powerful enemies in the past - was never good. Both of them twisted their heads towards the door as it sounded like the scream had came from the kitchen.

Rogue looked back at Remy and asked in her strong Southern drawl. "Was dat Bobby?"

Gambit shrugged one shoulder and tightened his hold on her once again, pulling her back against him once more. "It doesn't matter chere, nothin' does. Just you and meh." He smiled down at her as she snuggled up against him again.

----

(1) - referring to the comics of X-Men X-treme where Rogue and Gambit are being tortured by The Examiner for the murder of Father Gow that Gambit is framed for (someone left his signature card behind, the Joker). In the scene they are wearing matching orange and blue underwear...


End file.
